


Camp Knockoff

by PeachHunk



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachHunk/pseuds/PeachHunk
Summary: The trio is sick and instead we follow the adventures of Presto, Nerris, & Harrison in making "get well" cards with some flowers.





	1. Greeting Cards

**Author's Note:**

> If Nerris's lines get hard to read and you'd rather have me type out her lines normally please do tell! Also I apologize if they sound out of character. All in all I just wanted to right something with the performance kids, specially Preston. View it as any shipping as you'd like! Thank you for reading. Edit: I went back and fixed any errors.

 “ACHOO!”

 “Gesundheit! Now drink up your medicine and get some rest.” David poured some of the purple syrup in a cap and offered it to Max.

 “Bite me, Wendys.” the boy coughs in his hand before taking the small cap and drinks.

 It was Monday morning in Camp Campbell and David had already has his hands full. Last night Max, Nikki, & Neil had tried to sail out of camp again but to their lose the boat had sank after hitting a boulder. Good news is they learned a thing or two from synchronized swimming camp, bad news is the freezing waters of the lake had caused all three of them to have a fever. So here he was in the counselor's living room where he had offered the kids to rest since sleeping outside would be a bad decision for their health.

 “You know on the bright side, none of them will be able to try to escape some time soon or start shit.”

 “Gwen! Be that as it may that isn’t very nice to say, they’re very sick!”

 “Ugh don’t worry, David. I’ll be sure to repay Gwen for her kindness. Urrgh just give it a couple minutes before it comes up.” a nauseous Neil threatened.

 “Ow, David. Promise me you’ll kill me when I become a zombie.”

 “Nikki I can’t do that. For starters it’s a fever not an incurable zombie virus. Secondly even if you where I can’t bare to take your undead life.”

 “Mmm Gwen?”

 “I won’t hesitate to pull the trigger.” Nikki smiled before closing her eyes and dosed off.

 Gwen turned on the tv and set it on some trash show so whoever was awake could watch while David put the medicine away. With that the two counselors walked outside where the rest of the campers waited.

 “Alright campers looks like three of our party member are sick today so we won’t be able to go to our hike today.” the crowd of children cheered loudly at the news David brought.

 “That means we can could move forward to today's camp: Art camp! What better way to start it off by making get well cards for our sick friends.” Dolf raised his same hand up.

 “Yes Dolf?”

 “When Nikki and her friends come back as zombies can we kill them?”

 “They’re not dying-”

 “I call decapitating Neil!” screamed Ered as the rest of the kids started picking body parts to take. The two counselors lead the children who were chanting “Apocalypse” to the art tables.

* * *

 After David told the kids about the cool safety rules/neat tips of using art tools the kids began to work on their ‘get well’ cards. Each camper chose the option to make one card for one of the sick campers.

 At one table sat Harrison, Nerris, & Preston. Nerris was addressing her card to Nikki since, just like her, like adventure and thought drawing a Dragon that breathes hot dogs would cheer her up. Harrison chose to make his card for Neil. He felt kind of bad because of the whole magic act scene. With a wave of his hands he presumed to pour paint in his hat. He flips it over to show his friends the old ‘nothing in my hat’ trick before presto! He pours the paint out only this time it was blue. Nerris snorted at the failed trick.

 “Aw man. Preston can you pass me the yellow paint and some towels.”

 “ **Shoosh** ! Can’t you see I’m focusing here. This has got to look **perfect**!” Preston eyed his card before pouring an over amount of glitter onto it creating a small pile. He blows the glitter pile towards his friends who coughed their disapproval. Taking the drawing in his hands he lifts it into the air.

 “ **Fantastic** ! Is this not the **best thing** you’re **pathetic eyes** has ever seen!” Preston aims the front of his card to the two magic kids. The drawing is made with markers,color pencils, and drowned in glitter. If you look beyond the sparkles though you see what looks to be a sleeping beauty image except instead of a princess it looks like Max. In big bold letters were ‘Get well soon fair Maxwell. From yours truly, Preston.’

 “I colored it in with scented markers!” Preston smiled at his work waiting for his friends to reply.

 “Wow that’s pretty cool preston. I bet Max would like a nice fruity scent when his nose clears up.”

 “You think that’sth great? Ha fea’stht your eye’sth on this bad boy.” Nerris reveals her hotdog breathing dragon to her friends.

 “Oh Nikki would love the dragon! It’s also cool you used red & orange sequence for scales!” Harrison pointed out.

 “Hmm indeed, could use more glitter though.” Preston pour a far amount of red glitter on the girls drawing.

 “Hey! Sth’tep off my drawing!” She sweeps away her piece to check the damage her friend has caused.

 “Actually thi’sth looks pretty good. The red give’sth the hot dog’sth a more magical effect.”

 “ **I told you!** ” The two then looked at Harrison.

 “Come now Harrison, show us your work.” Harrison, a bit shy, holds his unfinished painting. 

 Harrison had painted what seems to be a magician holding a hat. In big unfished yellow writing it said “May this sickness” Harrison opens the card to reveal in colorful words “DISAPPEAR”. His two friends clapped their approval.

 “Fascinating. Could use glitter on the words ‘disappear’ though.” Preston proceeded to drown their lungs with glitter once more.

 Once the three had finished they marched towards David at the front desk. The peachy man took the drawings and started to admire their works telling them each how creative they are.

 “Wow is the dragon breathing hot dogs? Nikki would absolutely love this! Incredible work with the color pencils and sequence Nerris.”

 “Thank you my good man!”

 “No thank you for this wonderful art! Let’s see Prestons.” a puff of glitter fills David’s lungs.

 “Cough cough, ah a perfect amount of glitter used Preston. Admire the reference to sleeping beauty.” David coughs again with some tears in his eyes.

 “I know right! It really just **takes** your breath away!”

 “It sure does ehm.” He then holds up the last drawing and laughs to himself. “Very punny, Harrison!”

 “Thank you sir, it took me awhile to get the yellow paint to fall out of my hat again.”

 “Now then let me give you some gloss spray to prevent any of your pencil work from smearing.” David reaches around a box before pulling out a white can and handing it over to the children.

 “Now you kids go spray this outside and then clip your drawings on the hanger so they can dry up. Make sure to share.” He yelled before they exited the room.

 “Max is gonna love this! It’s like his very own Mona Lisa and I’m his Leonardo da Vinci! Who knew I could be just as excellent in art as I am in my plays.” Preston holds his drawing close to his chest as he imagines his future as the most talented creator of all times.

 “I wonder if this drawing would patch things up with Neil and me. Maybe we can do some wicked performance with both his science and my magic. We’ll be ‘The Nail & the Hare’ cause like I can pull out rabbits and he uses science tools.” Nerris scoffs at Harrison.

 “He’sth not a carpenter Harristh’on. He’d usth’e testh’t tube’sth and other geeky sth’tuff.”

 “Oh..” Nerris pats the magic boy’s back.

 “It’sth okay. You can’t help that you’re sth’tupid Harri. Now my drawing is really gonna cure Nikki! I made sth;ure to cover it with a magic potion to cure her sth’ickness.” Harrison leans in to smells Nerris’s paper.

 “Gwen’s dessert perfume?”

 “Nothing but the besth’t for my greatest warrior.”

 “Do you have anymore on you?” asked the other boy.

 Behind the art room though they could hear a faint giggling along with other female voices.

 “Wait you two. My elf ear’sth hear sth’omething, perhap’sth sth’iren’sth?” Both boys hide behind the short girl.

 “Sirens? **Shit never** goes right when woman get involved in plays! No offense Nerris.”

 “Maybe they’re like the little mermaid and just want to be apart of our world?”

 “Hmm only one way to find out. Follow me my men!” Nerris ran towards the voices near the other side of the art room.

 “Shouldn’t we spray our drawings first!” Harrison yelled out to her.

 “And miss this **shit** !? This is like when Romeo and his friends go dicking around which ends up with Mercutio getting **stabbed**! Let’s go Houdini.” Preston drags the other boy with him to follow Nerris.

 They found the girl hiding behind the building wall watching the ‘sirens’.

 “Pss Nerris, do you see them?” whisper Preston as he edged closer to the wall with her.

 “Hmm it appear’sth the sth’ea witche’sth have grown leg’sth to walk amongsth’t the earth.”

 “See maybe they are like little mermaid.” Harrison pops his head over Nerris’s. “See one of them has pink hair! It’s not red but close enough.”

 “Pink hair you say? Let me see.” Preston leans over only to make a disgusted noise. “Eck those aren’t _sirens_ they’re more like **_sea hags_ **.” He then steps out into the open. With his hands crossed he addresses the intruders.

 “Alright **fowl** scouts, what brings you here in my camp.” In front of the artist where the three girls from a camp near the lake. Sasha, Erin,  & Tabii, with two i’s, had been sneaking around the camp while the rest of them campers and counselors were in the art room.

 “Well if it isn’t Preston. Looks like you finally found yourself a stage huh?” Preston’s face goes red from both anger and embarrassment.

 “I have you know Sasha I get to have this theater all to myself. None of you **skanks** can even dare step foot in my spot light.”

 “You’re just mad we didn’t let you in our camp because you’re a boy.” Erin snapped back.

 “Yeah and your plays totally sucked anyways.” Steam was blowing out of his ears now. He then tried to lunge at the three girls but luckily the two magic kids emerged from their hiding spot to hold him back.

 “When i get my hands on you you’ll be known as Tabii with **no eyes**!”

 “Ew he’s foaming from the mouth gross!” Erin hid behind Sasha. “Tabii hurry up and go find your geeky boyfriend already so we can leave.” Harrison pops his head up at the girls.

 “Geeky boyfriend? Neil never said he liked anybody.”

 “Yeah I'm the only fair lady he get’sth to sth’ee.”

 “You’re a girl?” Pointed out Sasha causing Nerris’s face to turn red.

 “Hey that’s not very nice! Sure she may make fun of my looks all the time but that give you no right to make fun of hers.”

 “Look we’re not here to judge to see who’s uglier than who okay. We’re here to see my friends poor choice in a boyfriend okay. Now either point us the way to him or get lost.” Preston, now calm, dusts himself off before going face to face with Sasha.

 “Jokes on you Sa-shuh, Neil and his friends are sick so you can get your **no cultured asses out of here!** ” He yelled as he angrily thumped the way to the exit.

 “Liar we don’t believe you.” Erin said still behind Sasha.

 “Yeah either show us some proof or buzz off you minor background character.” the pink haired girl said while poking at the taller boy’s in chest.

 “I have more scenes than you, Aagh!” Nerris quickly went between the two and showed her artwork to the girls.

 “Look we made get well card’sth in art camp. Now why don’t you three hag’sth get losth’t before I use my magic missth’ile’sth.”

 “That’s right, threaten those fake eyelash wearing bargain bin Barbies.” Preston grinned as he stood behind his cape wearing friend.

 The flower scouts looked at the the drawing then took it in their hands.

 “Pff you call this art? Not even your parents would put this on their fridge.” Tabii & Erin laughed at the comment their friend made. Nerris frown cause Harrison to step up again.

 “Who cares what you think. That drawing isn’t for you it’s for Nikki and I bet she’ll really appreciate seeing a hot dog breathing dragon more than anything. Just like Max is gonna like how Preston used scented markets to make it smell like a fruit bowl. Maybe Neil would even laugh at my funny joke I did. So your opinions means nothing to us since you’re not the people we’re trying to impress.” Both Preston & Nerris look at their friend baffled at his words. They rewarded him with a loud cheer.

 “Yeah! Hear that stooges? Now get lost before I reenact the pig killing scene from lord of the flies.” Sasha stared daggers at the trio. She wasn’t willing to give up that easily.

 “Girls.” with a snap of her fingers the Erin & Tabii steal Preston & Harrison’s drawings from their hands.

 “Hey!”

 “Before we leave we’d like to make our own cards for them. Of course we’ll be using yours for examples okay.”

 “You **bitch** do you know how many bottles of glitter I had to use to get that shine?”

 “Not enough apparently.”

 That was it. Preston jumped onto the leader of the group and began fight over the drawing. Nerris & Harrison had the same idea as they both went to fight over for the other two drawings the girl had.

* * *

 David was walking around the room checking out each campers work.

 “Oh excellent choice in uh black Ered. Really brings out the color in Max’s eyes. Neil’s gonna love those gold star stickers Space kid, I just know it! What interesting use of shapes you got there Dolf. Nikki would love it!” the small boy stopped his brush strokes to look at David.

 “I know more than you.”

 “Ah haha. Okay um.” David quickly shuffles off to look at another drawing. “Wow amazing um… Nurf why is your page blank?”

 “Heh heh watch this, David.” Nurf pulls out a ultraviolet lamp and plugs it in. Someone kills the lights in the room and the purple light begins to show the paint on the drawing. David is dazzled.

 “Oh golly oh wow! Creative use of paint, Nurf. I don’t know who’s this for but they sure are gonna be so impressed.” he pats the boy on the shoulder.

 “Paint? Who said anything about using paint with this?” David slowly realized what the boy had said and removing his hand. He then wipes it on Dolf’s shoulder.

 “Okay Nurf I’m gonna have to have you throw away that drawing and then have you scrub your hands for twenty minutes.”

When the lights came on he went on to look around the room again. ‘That’s strange. Preston, Harrison, & Nerris haven’t came back yet from spraying their work.’ David thinks. ‘Oh well you know young artist. They won’t stop till it’s perfect.’

* * *

 “Hold still so I can perfectly gouge out your eyes!”

 The fight between the performance campers and Flower Scouts had been going on for 10 mins. Hair was pulled, dice were rolled, Tabii even punched Harrison in the face. It was only a matter of minutes before someone showed up. That someone came in the form of everyone's worst nightmare.

 “What you ugly perfumed children doing!” All six of them yelled at the voice of the Quartermaster. He huffed at their screams not caring anymore what they were doing and walked away.

 “Ew is a person like him even supposed to exist? Sasha let’s get out of here before he starts asking for money.” Erin looked around for her friend. She spots her still fighting with Preston. The two were having a tug of war with the drawing.

 “Let go you’re gonna rip it!”

 “Make me Shakespeare!” a tearing sound filled the air as both children fell back. With wide eyes Preston holds up one half of his now ripped work.

 “No. **NO** ! My beautiful project **ruined**!” he clutches the piece close to himself weeping out his sorrow.

 “Don’t cry Preston. You can always make another one.” Harrison reassured him.

 “You can’t just make another Mona Lisa!”

 “Actually yes you can.”  
 “Shut up, Harrison!”

 “You can alway’sth tape it back together.” Nerris suggested. Preston rubbed his face and looked at his drawing.

 “Yeah, I guess. Nerris fetch me the other half please. I don’t have the strength to look.” she nodded and went off to fetch the piece. Sadly the other half was in the clutches of Sasha.

 “Unhand the fair Presth’ton’sth sth’croll fowl witch or I sth’hall sth’lay you!”

 “Try me lord of the rings” the elf rolled her dice for initiative.

 “Three? Thesth’e dice are rigged.”

 “Don’t worry I’ll get it for you.” with a wave of his hands he pulls out a rope of scarves from his hat. Like a lasso he tries to grab the pink haired girl. To his surprise Tabii manages to snatch the rope and tug him closer towards her. Once he was close enough she takes the scarves and wraps the magician. She finishes him off with a bow on his head and a pleased smile on her face.

 “Aw don’t you just look so adorable now. Who would have know the knot tying badge would come in handy.”

 “Well there goes my pride.” Harrison said as he topples to his side.

 “If you’ll excuse us we have some arts and crafts to do ttyn.” the Flower Scouts quickly run towards their boat at the dock.

“You prosthetic **bitches** still have my art get back here!” Preston follows after the girls. Nerris stays behind trying to untie her friend as quickly as possible.

 “Is it righty tighty or lefty loosth’ey? Aw man I sth’hould have sth’pend more time boosth’ting my intelligence insth’tead of my magic.”

 By the time Preston had reached the docks it was too late. The scouts had managed to row far enough into the waters that he couldn’t swim fast enough to get.

 “Mark my words I will get my art back and **kick your ass**!” Sasha turned around and gave the screaming boy a “L” on her forehead.

 Steam was puffing out his ears again as he hastily tried to untie another boat near the dock. He was gonna get his artwork back dammit and punch that brat too.

 “Hurry up you guys we’re going to the Flower Scouts camp.” he yelled. Nerris shows up drags a still tied Harrison towards the docks. She pushes the tied boy in and then hopped in herself. Both Preston & Nerris took a paddle and started rowing.

 “You know this is like Robin hood.” Harrison from the floor of the boat.

 “AH yes steal from the **bitch** and give to the needy.” Preston pulls out his half of the drawing. It was the top piece with the sleeping Max. ‘I swear on my ruff outfit I will bring back your gift.’ he thinks as he places a kiss on the paper and continues rowing.

 

 A shiver of chills rolls up Max’s spine. It was weird and he wasn’t sure if fevers came with shivers. Either way he didn’t like it and he hoped it wasn’t a warning for some disaster. Tired he fluffs his pillow and sleeps like his other two friends.


	2. Cards & Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preston, Nerris, & Harrison row their way to the Flower Scouts camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Hopefully it was worth it. I Apologize for any grammar errors.

 They were rowing for almost thirty minutes till they finally saw the Flower Scout’s camp dock. Preston squinted his eyes trying to focus on the boardwalk. From a distance he stops the colorful hair trio hopping off their boat.

 “There they are! Let’s go!” 

 “Wait Presth’ton!” Nerris grabs the boy by his ruff neck before he takes one big leap into the water. “Presth’ton you can’t sth’wim!”

 “What are you talking about I so can!” Harrison lifts his head off the floor before speaking.

 “Remember when we did synchronized swimming camp and you did that giant cannonball into the lake?”

 “Of course I do. I came up to the surface looking **absolutely** **stunning**.”

 “No actually you floated to the top after you hit your head on a bolder.”

 “Well I did great once I was conscious!”

 “That’sth causth’e you had floatie’sth.” Preston let out a huff as Nerris forced him to sit down again. 

 They continued their rowing till they finally reached the docks. Nerris & Preston hopped out to the dry land and dragged the boat into the woods near by.

 “Can’t let those powerpuff girls **wreck** up our only way out of this hell hole. This nice, well cleaned, _beautiful_ stage set, **hell hole!** ”

 “You really wanted to go here huh, Presth’ton.” Preston holds back a tear.

 “ **Maybe.** ”

 Once they reach a good distance they start to cover the boat with leaves, sticks, and other nature items to help hide their ride.

 “There! No let’s go get out shit back!” Nerris yelled her agreement towards Preston and ran towards the camp’s gates. A minute later they rush back to their boat.

 “Shit we forgot Harrison.”

 

 The Flower scouts have managed to sneak back into their camp without any suspicions from their counselors. They made a beeline straight to the camp’s art room to get started on their “masterpieces”. Tabii was the first to rush in. She quickly opened the covers pulling out papers, scissors, & all kinds of other art supplies. With her arms full she walks to a nearby table and drops her tools. Tabii pulls out Harrison's drawing and layers another paper on top of it.

 “Tabii are you traaacing it?” Erin ask looking over the blond's shoulder.

 “Of course not I’m not a  _ Kardashian _ sister. I’m simply using the base of this drawing to make my own see.” she lifts her paper up to show the exact image Harrison made except the magician is Tabii.

 

 Back in Camp Campbell Dolf stops his paint strokes. Ered notices the slight vibe change around the small camper. 

 “Hey Dolf, you doing okay there buddy?” Dolf turns his gaze to the rebellious girl. 

 “No. I sense a disturbance.”

 “What kind of disturbance lil dude?” He moves his gaze towards the open window with a view of the lake.

 ”An art disturbance.” 

 

 “Wow Tabii, you’re like so talented! God I wish I didn’t have to waste my work on Nik-ay.” Erin lifts up her s equence scaled drawing. “Fast food is discussing of course the little weirdo would like this. Eck it also smells like cheap perfume.” Erin gagged at the scent. 

 The blue hair girl scans the table till she finds the supplies she needed. She pops the lid off a pink colored marker. “Oh but she’s gonna  _ love _ what I’m gonna do even more!”

 Sasha on the other hand was trying to figure out what to do with her “project”. It was kind of hard due to ruffles ripping the picture in half. She had gotten the back end of the stick since she was stuck with the glittery bottom part with the words ‘From yours truly, Preston’. Talk about going bankrupt with this prize. She huffs a displeased sigh as she sets the drawing down.

 “Whatever, I’ll just make my own Disney knock off poster too! Shouldn’t be that hard.” she reaches for some colorful construction paper and a pair of scissors.

 Snooping around the camp were our three Cambell campers. Each corner they turned they had to be careful not to run into any other camper or even a counselor. Either one of them could ruin their plan and send them back to camp empty handed. Lucky enough for them Preston knew this place like the back of his hand. You remember a lot of stuff when you’re forcibly removed from the pink camp. After two more right turns they were finally at the camps art room. Carefully they crawled into some nearby plants and pop their heads at the room’s window.

 “Ah ha! There’s our red haired blossom. What’s she up to.” Preston cuffed his hands around his eyes trying to catch a better glimpse of what’s going on.

 “Wow would you look at all those tool’sth. Thi’sth would be like Dolf’sth dream housth’e.”

 “Indeed this room is spectacular but  **not** the point of our mission! Harrison you think you can razzle dazzle up some binoculars?” 

 “Binoculars coming up!” with a wiggle of his fingers he pulls out a tiny pair of old fashioned binoculars. “Here you go! Please don’t break them I kind of stole them from my grandma.”

 “Why would you sth’teal old binocular’sth?”

 “It goes with my classy clothing aesthetic.” Harrison smiled. Nerris scoffed muttering the words “Geek.”

 “ **Shoosh** . I am trying to spy here!” Preston lifts the tools to his eyes and scans the room. He spots Tabii first. The girl was busy finger painting a mess. “Well Tabii made a complete knock off of your work Harrison. Conceited  **bitch** even drew herself as one of those Las Vegas magic assistant. Pff she’s more likely to waiter those shows than step foot on the stage.” Harrison took a look through one of the lenses holes.

 “I’m sure she gave it her all. Plus with that knock tying skills I'm sure she’d make a great assistant.“ Preston gave the magician a dull look.

 “She tied you up, shoved you on the floor, & now made a store brand version of your draw.”

 “Oh yeah..”

 “Ugh will talk about your poor pride later.” Nerris spoke as she shoved the other camper out of her way. She scooted over towards Preston snatching the binoculars. 

 “Hey give those back!”

 ”Sth’ilance! I want to check out my drawing.” A gasp escaped her mouth as she look through the window.“My  sth’ equence sth’cales! My dragon! My hot dog’sth!” 

 From the window she can see the disaster they have caused to her work. All of her red  s equence scales have been torn off & replaced with a pink striped marker pattern. The fierce dragon erased to look like a giant cute rabbit. Hot dog breath was now covered with Lisa Frank stickers. Her drawing was turned into the opposite of what Nikki would love. There was no adventure, no story being told in the art, just a big ass pink striped rabbit spitting out neon colored kisses.

 “Look away Nerris! You shouldn’t see such  **horrific** tacky work.” The actor grabs the elf’s head and shield her in his chest.

 Harrison took back his specks to peak again. Sasha was the last person they had yet to look and he was curious to see what the girl had done. To his disappointment the girl had her back towards the window. 

 “What do you see Harrison?”

 “I can’t see anything. Sasha has her back towards us.”

 “Damn.” he clenched his fist as he kept patting his sad friend’s head. 

 “Hey Preston how are we gonna get our drawings back any ways?” Harrison asked as waved his hands once more to put his binoculars away.

 “Simple we go to the  **theater** !”

 “Presth’ton I don’t have the willpower to punch you. Pleasth’e enough with the theater.” Nerris muffled. He simply laughed and pet the girls head again.

 “There there Nerris, you’ll actually like this plan!” he shoves the girl towards his other friend. “Harrison be Nerris’s emotional support and follow me!”

 Harrison has no time to abject as the young shakespeare rushes out of their hiding spot. 

 “I have a bad feeling about all this.” He was then tugged by his collar to face Nerris.

 “You tell anyone about thi’sth and I will sth’acrifice your sth’oul to the dark wizard.” with that threat he nodded and began their chase after Preston.

 Back at Camp Campbell David was checking on the sick campers. Lucky enough for him they were all fast asleep. It made it easier for him to check their temperatures and fix up the living room. When the room was clean enough he sighed and stared at the sleeping children.

 “Oh. You guys are just gonna love the all the cool arts & crafts the other campers made.” he whispered. Without making any other sound he step out the cabin. 

 In a way David was kind of glad the three were sick. By all means he doesn’t mean it in a bad way! Simply this would mean that maybe for a couple of day things would go out more smoothly. With no schemes, no one would get hurt in for a while. Heck he can already feel his bruised back healing from the last scheme!

 He spoke too soon though when he stepped on a cylinder object and fell backwards. Not only was his bruise not going away but he’s pretty sure he has a new one near his right shoulder. The red head sits himself up and picks up the object of his misfortune.

 “Gloss spray?” why was there a can of spray outside? “Gasp the children!”

 The counselor quickly gets up onto his feet brushing off any dirt on his body.

 “Hm I wonder where they went off to..”

 He did a quick walk around the area. He walked by the tables but only found Ered spraying her finished drawing. ‘Strange none of the three hanged their finished art.’ he thought. Next was around the other side of the art room but only found weird marks on the floor. It looked like maybe a couple of the wild life had a rumble here. Lastly was were they were usually spotted in the camp which was Nerris’s castle and the boys stage. They weren’t there either. 

 Before he head back to the art room to check if they were there he spots a familiar old man. 

 “Quartermaster am I glad to see you! Have you see Harrison, Nerris, & Preston anywhere? I Don't want to have to have Gwen fill out another missing childs report.” 

 The old man mumbled, kick the dirt, and spat. “Poorly dressed performing witches started picking fights with a couple of ugly smelling flowers.” he gruffed out.

 David wasn’t sure if he fully understood what the old man said or if he even knew who he was talking about. 

 “Okay you know what I’m just gonna go right back to the children okay. Um if you do see them please don’t touch them and just send them my way, thank you!” David quickly escaped from the man not wanting to hear anymore weird nonsense.

 “Oh geez this is bad. I better ask Gwen and see if she knows anything about them.” he enters the door to the art room. “Hey Gwen do you have any idea-”

 “For the love of god open your goddamn mouth!” Gwen demand as she held on to Space Kid’s head trying to force open his mouth.

 “Mmm **Never** m!”

 “Spit out the damn glue- Nurf! Stop painting the walls!”   
 “It’s the only way I can express myself Gwen! You can’t control the Bob Ross within!” the bully scream as he slammed his red paint covered hands on the walls. “The world is my canvas and I am the brush!”

 ‘What the dickens is going on around here? I was only gone for fifteen minutes and it’s a disaster!’ David’s thoughts were cut short when her hear the angry grunts from the side.

 “This draw is complete garbage! All my patience work ruined, dare I say even wasted! I am a failure! The only way to redeem myself is to destroy such horrific work.” Dolf pulled out a box of matches as his small hands tried to light his work.

 “Oh honey bees! Dolf no!” All thoughts about the missing children escaped David’s head as he tried to stop another catastrophe from happening. Who knew artist would go to such lengths for their works? Then again that one painter did cut off his ear… art was a mistake.

 

 In the backstage of the theater Preston’s plan was in motion. While his friends finished getting dressed into their costume he searched the set for their last piece to their disguises. After opening a couple boxes he finally found them. 

 With a swift kick he opens the dressing room door. “Alright my stars pick a wig!”

 “Presth’ton can you not kick door the door or lift up your leg’sth while you’re in that thing. I’m already sth’ad about my art I don’t need to be sth’cared too!”

 “Oh relax we’ll be out of these flower scout outfits when we finally nab our stuff back and-” he pulls out a box cutter from his skirt pocket “ **fuck** them up a little.”

 Preston’s brilliant plan was to disguise themselves as flower scouts. Going in as themselves would have left them out numbered by all the other girl skirts. By disguising themselves though no one would suspect they were from another camp. Lucky enough for them the theater was filled with wigs, makeup, and extra scouts uniform for them to wear.

 Harrison took a long look to himself in the body length mirror. Tugging on his skirt and fixing his sash.

 “Well there goes my pride again.” a black wig was placed on his head.

 “Oh relax, Harrison. Will be done in a snap! Hmm.” Preston eyed the boy up and down. “No this black doesn’t match your eyes.”

 Preston snatched the wig and through an amber braided wig on top of his head. His friend smiled, clasping his hands together.

 “Yes this will do! Nerris how's your wig?” Nerris was adjusting her hair in the mirror.

 “Cool! I feel like one of my ocs! Who would have known I look great in sth’hort jade curls heh heh.” she bounced a couple hairs pleased with her look.

 “What did I say, Nerris? I knew you’d enjoy this! Now we have to get rid of those glasses too.” he yanked the round specks from the girl and stacked them in his pocket. 

 “But I’m blind asth a bat!”

 “Relax Harrison & I will be your eyes! Now then.” Preston fixes the black wig on himself. “You want any beauty marks , birthmarks, or  **scars** on your body?”

 “Preston you never said we were gonna get hurt in this!” Harrison panic pulling on his wig.

 “Oh relax Harri. As an artist I must master all sorts of things for the stage. Such as face paint and makeup! Now do you want a sick tattoo or what?” he waved a kit in front of his friends face waiting for an answer.

 “... Give me a cool lightning bolt on my forehead.” Nerris spoke.

 

 He had managed to perfect a Harry Potter scar for Nerris along with covering up her freckles with concealer. Harrison only wanted one beauty mark so he dabbed a dot near his eye. Preston gave himself a mole on his left cheek and rubbed on some lip gloss.

 Once Preston finally perfected their looks he now had to work on their characters. 

 “Alright you guys if you want them to think we’re scouts we’re gonna have to sell it to them! Harrison who are you & what your character here for?”

 Harrison jolted at his name and quickly stammered out his answer. “Um my name is Harri- I mean Harrinette-”

 “No that’s a poor way to name yourself! No one names their second child after their first one. If they do then they’re uncreative idiots. Nerris what do you got?”

 “My name is Elsth’a Nightsth’ea and I’m from-”

 “Better be a real place Elsa.”

 “-North Dakota?” Preston nods his head for approve. “ Okay and I’m her for wizard camp-”

 “ **Eh! Wrong!** ” the boy sighs. ”Look I’m not doing this to get a rise out of you guys but any giving clue to our actual selves will  **blow** out our performance. The last thing we want is to be sent back to camp without or work and a bad review.”

 “Sorry Pres, we didn’t mean to fail you.”

 “What no! You didn’t fail me ugh sigh.” Preston sits on the floor and his friends followed. “Look I just want to get our stuff back. The flower scouts are a couple of  **bitches** and I just want to get back at them for kicking me out to the curve.”

 “Will get them Pre’sth no worrie’sth! We got one of the best director’sth helping usth out!”

 “Who Michael Bay?”

 “Yes-, wait no! You sth’tupid.” Nerris punch him in the arm. “We trusth’t you to get usth out of thi’sth. Right Harri.”

 “You guys think this mole would would come off?” Harrison ask pointing to the mark dot near his right eye.

 “Okay maybe we could leave Harristh’on behind.” she whispered into her friend's ear earning her a chuckle.

 “Ha alright. Thanks for the pet talk curly.” he said pulling one of the wigs curls.

 “Excusth’e me. The name’sth Elsth’a.” she winked.

 

 Finally after another fifteen minutes they found their characters. Preston quickly pointed his finger to his stage magic friend.

 “Who are you and what are you here for?”

 “My name’s Lora Kaidens and I’m here for sowing camp!”

 “Good, Elsa?”

 “Elsth’a NightSth’ea and I’m here for computer camp!” the actor claps his hands in delight.

 “Perfect! And my name’s Carrie De la Rosa and I’m here for-” Preston pulls out his props.”art camp.” 

 The trio was ready, they had a goal, they had plan, they even had a revenge plane and they plan on doing all three before they get off this camp.

 The strong smell of paint woke Nikki up from her sleep. When she cracked her eye open she notice Gwen sitting on a stool wiping off red paint. The green haired girl coughed and sat up from the couch.

 “Oh Nikki, sorry I didn’t mean to wake you. If it’s because of the paint you can blame our Leonardo Da Vinci for it. Bastard made the art room look like the scene from Carrie.” she said dipping her red towel in a bucket of water.

 “Gwen I just had a crazy dream.”

 “Oh really, and what was that kiddo?” Nikki pause as she tried to remember her fever dream.

 “Nerris would look good in a green wig.”


End file.
